Let's Watch Junjou Romantica!
by Way2Dawn
Summary: All of our favorite couples are in this! What happens when our lovebirds watch their future? Yep, they are watching Junjou Romantica! Takes place after the first episode. MisakiXUsagi, NowakiXHiroki, MiyagiXShinobu. Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place after the first episode of the anime. Second, this goes out to my friend, Twins Rule FG and HK. She had the idea for the story and said I could write it. She even helped me out with the plot and other shizzaz so you can thank her for this idea :) Third, I might have to change some of the words due to the copyright rules on this website. So, the translation will be the same but different words. But when it comes down to the serious shizzaz, I'll make sure to get it perfect. Other than that, enjoy!**

"WHAT?!" Misaki Takahashi exclaimed.

In the living room of the Great Usami Akihiko, four strangers were in the living room with Usagi.

"Who are these people?" Misaki asked.

"I know some of them." Usagi answered, taking a quick puff of his smoke and blew out gray swirls from his mouth.

"More like one." Hiroki Kamijou scoffed.

"Remember about the eyebrows, Kamijou!" Yo Miyagi fidgeted with Hiroki's forehead, poking at it.

The man next to Hiroki narrowed his blue eyes at Miyagi.

"Nowaki, stop making that face." Hiroki said. Nowaki relaxed slightly, giving a small smile to Hiroki.

Miyagi turned to face a smaller boy, probably younger than Misaki by a little. "Shinobu, you too. Stop making that face."

The boy named Shinobu turned his head, "Just 'cause you're messing with another man automatically makes me jealous?"

"Well, yeah!" Miyagi shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay! What is going on?! Why is my professor and other strangers in the house?!" Misaki exclaimed again.

"We got a letter saying to come here for Nowaki's career." Hiroki explained.

"We got a letter too. Only it was for lessons on cabbage recipes." Shinobu said calmly while Yo face palmed himself.

"I got a letter saying that there was gonna be a bear convention here." Usagi inhaled his cigarette.

"You honestly believed that?" Misaki sweatdropped. "Then, the question is...who sent the letters?"

SLAM! The door busted open and a girl stepped in. She had thick, brown curly hair with brown eyes. She wore a striped hoodie with blue jeans and worn-out sneakers. "That was my cue, right?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Misaki asked. "Considering we don't have enough strangers..."

"I am Way2Dawn but meh, call me Dawn for short, I suppose." The girl shrugged. "Anyway, I was the one who sent the letters! Sorry Nowaki but keep up the good work! Shinobu...well there is no help for you."

Yo gave a small chuckle and Shinobu hit him on the shoulder.

"Okay, let's get started!" She clapped her hands.

"Started?" Nowaki asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah! Prepare to be amazed..." Dawn took out a DVD box set and held the disc up high for all to see. "This is your future. It involves all of you and your love lives."

"Love?" Hiroki asked, his eyes looking at Usagi.

"Right." Dawn nodded and turned on the DVD player. "Okay...Season 1...in we go..."

"So...what kind of love? Drama?" Shinobu tilted his head in confusion.

"Eh, something like that. It has humor in it too. Nonetheless, it has all of you."

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked.

Dawn turned on the TV with the remote and the DVD menu came on. The background was yellow with a teddy bear, a duck and a panda. It all seemed...girly. Next to the logo that said "Junjou Romantica" were Misaki and Usagi together.

"WHAT?!" Misaki exclaimed while the sly author chuckled.

The picture faded away and the next couple was Nowaki and Hiroki.

Hiroki blushed madly while Nowaki smiled so innocently.

The third set was Shinobu and Yo, holding hands.

Yo coughed in embarrassment and Shinobu seemed interested in the ceiling all of a sudden.

The cheerful theme came on, singing in Japanese.

_'Sono te hanasanaide hanasanaide. Boku ga soba ni iru kara. Donna toki demo waratte waratte. Hana o sakasete yo!'_

"Welcome to your future!" Dawn introduced. "This is a show about you people. It's called _Junjou Romantica._ At least, that's one of the couple's names."

"Couple?!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Mm-hmm. The couple 'Junjou Romantica' involves Misaki and Usagi. 'Junjou Egoist' involves Nowaki and Hiroki. 'Junjou Terrorist' involves Shinobu and Yo." Dawn explained. "Let's be honest. We are all gay, right? ...Wait, I'm not gay. You all are gay. Never mind that! Let's get started!" She hit the play button and sat down on the floor near the coffee table.

"Gentlemen, the first episode of your show starts now."

**A/N: And cut! Let me know if I should continue this or not! Thanks guys! :)**


	2. Episode 1-Truth is Stranger Than Fiction

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for your positive reviews! I'm glad people actually like it :D Without further ado, here's episode 1! Reminder: I had to change some of the words due to the copyright rules on here. It'll be the same though, promise! :3**

The TV screen went black and flashed back into color.

_**"Four months left until the Center Test. This grade's kind of bad, no matter how you see it." Misaki came on the screen, rubbing his head and holding up his test results. Misaki opened the apartment door, "I'm home..." He saw a stranger clinging onto his brother. The man narrowed his purple eyes at Misaki. All Misaki could do was blink, his face full of embarrassment. He felt like a block of ice, unable to move. **_

"Hey! That happened already!" Misaki exclaimed, getting up from his seat.

"I'd thought it would be good to have a refresher." Dawn smiled innocently. "Now keep watching your life!"

_**"Welcome back, Misaki. Come on, Usagi, get off me." Takahiro laughed and patted Usagi's back.**_

_**"Brother?" Misaki asked.**_

_**"Is this your little brother, Takahiro?" Usagi asked, not letting go of Takahiro. **_

_**"Yes. Misaki, this is my good friend, Akihiko Usami." Takahiro introduced.**_

_**"Oh." The sliver-haired man made a sly, wicked grin on his face. "So you two are nothing alike."**_

_**Misaki blushed violently. 'This is the worst first impression possible!' He thought, narrating the story. 'This was how I met Usagi, also known as the Great Lord Usami.'**_

_**The screen goes white and says "Episode 1. Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction."**_

All eyes turned to Usagi. He causally lifted the cigarette from his mouth and asked, "What?"

"You liked that little squirt's brother?" Yo asked, obviously surprised.

"Key word is _liked._" Usagi answered.

"Yes, plot twist." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Back to the screen!"

_**The theme from the DVD menu came on, blaring loud the happy music and displaying the logo. The words were pink and yellow, showing Usagi and Misaki together.**_

"So...our opening...is girly?" Hiroki asked.

"Duh!" Dawn held her hands with her face as a _'seriously?' _look.

_**The background went black and snowflakes fell around the second couple. Nowaki was holding onto Hiroki lovingly. Hiroki's hand went up and touched Nowaki's hand gently. **_

Hiroki blushed madly and Nowaki smiled brightly at the TV screen.

_**The next scene showed Shinobu and Yo, holding hands. A few seconds passed and their hands laced together.**_

Yo covered his face in embarrassment and Shinobu gave a smug look at the screen.

_**It went back to Misaki, laying on the green grass, under the burning sun. He held his hand up and gasped. Usagi was holding onto his hand, on top of the teen. He leaned in to Misaki. Just before their lips touched, it showed Hiroki and Nowaki cuddling together, reading a book. Then, it went to Shinobu clutching onto Yo's tie, on top of him. The ending scene was one large bear and smaller bear on a salmon-colored couch. **_

"Well? What do you think so far?" Dawn asked, obviously fangirling for the past 2 minutes.

Most of the men in the room were blushing. The worst one was Misaki and Hiroki. The rest just smiled...except Yo. He was trying his hardest to look away but he couldn't.

"How many episodes are there?" Misaki asked.

"25!" Dawn cheered. "Isn't that great?!"

_**The screen went back to Misaki, in chibi form and giving a long sigh. "This is no place for a commoner like me to show up with pork miso soup..." **_

_**A tall apartment building was in Misaki's view as the teen narrated the story. **_

_**"The man who lives here is the scion of the famed Usami Group. He graduated at the top of his class from Teito University Law School. Now, he's the youngest ever to win the Naomori Award. He is the super-popular at age 28, the Great Lord Akihiko Usami! This great lord, by some twist of fate is going to be..."**_

_**Misaki made a small frown as he walked to the door, holding a plastic bag with a metal pot in it. **_

_**"...my tutor, starting today." **_

_**He pressed a couple of buttons on the number pad and a doorbell rang. Nothing. **_

_**"What the heck? He's not home?" Misaki took out a paper from his pocket and skimmed through it. "He said to let myself in if he wasn't here. So, I guess I'll go in. Okay...the code is..." He pressed 0 and 3 and opened the door.**_

_**Inside was a grand and clean-looking apartment. "Wow!" Misaki's green eyes widened at the room, obviously very impressed. "Amazing...It's so wastefully spacious!"**_

_**Misaki closed the door and entered the Great Lord's house. He placed the sliver pot on the coffee table. He noticed a note on the coffee table and read it.**_

_**'Ms. Aikawa,**_

_**I'm sleeping, so please help yourself to the galley proofs. -Usami.'**_

_**A girl's handwriting was on the bottom of the paper.**_

_**'Usami, I have received the manuscript. Thank you for your hard work. Your new book is out.'**_

_**"What...? So he is home." Misaki said. His eyes looked at the stack of light blue books. The title read Heights of the Sky, Depths of the Ocean by Akihiko Usami. "Hey! I've seen this at the bookstore. Oh yeah! So he's the one who writes these." He opened the book at a random page and glanced at another stack of books next to the ocean-themed novels. "What are these books here?" He picked one up. "Romance Belongs In The Student Council Office. Yayoi Akikawa? A different penname?"**_

Everyone turned to Usagi again for the second time in less than 3 minutes. He put the bud of the smoke out in his panda shaped ashtray. "What?"

"Don't tell me..." Hiroki face palmed.

"Shush! The nosebleed part is coming soon!" Dawn hushed.

"The what?!" Misaki asked.

"Nothing..."

_**Misaki opened the book. "Erugh!" Misaki's face was in chibi form, full of disgust.**_

Yo started to laugh and so did Nowaki.

"Hey! Shut up!" Misaki said, flushing into a deep red.

_**Misaki read the book out loud, "'Looking down, Takahiro suddenly laughed softly.' Takahiro?!" **_

"I knew it. You dirty man!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Dawn shushed again.

_**"Takahiro's lips were slight parted, so Akihiko took himself...and gently...And then, Takahiro..."**_

_**Misaki just stood there with the dirty novel in his hands, not knowing what to do. **_

_**"HEY!"**_

Amused giggles came from everyone. Misaki folded his arms in and made a loud groan.

"Not yet, Misaki. That's later." Usagi smirked.

"STUPID USAGI!" Misaki exclaimed.

_**"WAKE UP YOU BASTARD PIECE-OF-CRAP AUTHOR! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BOOK?!" Misaki slammed opened Usagi's door and started to yell. "THIS IS YOU AND MY BROTHER IN THIS BOOK! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! START EXPLAINING!"**_

_**Inside the Great Lord's bedroom was more like a great toy store. He was sleeping with an oversized teddy bear. Little toys were on shelves and even an electric train circled around the massive bed. Usagi got up from the covers and gave Misaki dark, evil eyes. **_

_**"You saw, didn't you?" Usagi snarled.**_

_**Misaki blinked in fear and thought, "The great author Akihiko Usami graduated from Teito University Law School at the top of his class. He was the youngest ever to win the Naomori Award. D-Don't be intimated!"**_

_**"Hey!" Misaki pointed to the boys' love novel. "The people in this dirty novel are you and my brother, right?!" He slammed the book to the ground. "So you really were a pervert! I knew there was something weird about you the moment we met! You were hanging all over my brother! And said that for tutoring me, you wanted his homemade pork miso soup as a payment! It's creepy!"**_

_**Usagi started to get up from the bed.**_

_**Misaki continued, "Don't drag my brother into something weird! He's sort of naive and he's really good-natured so you're taking advantage of him against his will, aren't you?!"**_

_**Usagi's hand slammed on the door and looked down on the teen. "Who's doing something against his will?"**_

_**"What? But..."**_

_**"Did Takahiro tell you he's being taken advantage of?**_

_**"No...no, he didn't...but...A-Anyway don't go near my brother! Go find someone else! Any guy will do, right?"**_

_**Usagi's eyes widen at Misaki and he took his hand. **_

_**"Hey, wait!" Misaki protested as he was thrown on the bed. **_

"I think I know where this is going..." Yo commented.

Dawn slapped her mouth and part of her nose. "Fangirl moment..."

_**"What? What would you know?"**_

_**"Wait..."**_

_**"What would you know about my relationship with Takahiro?" Usagi asked.**_

_**"Hey, let go!" Misaki struggled to escape the author's grasp but instead he had his head slammed into the sheets. **_

_**"'Any guy will do', eh? You piss me off." Usagi's hand started to go down to Misaki's pants. **_

_**"Bastard! What are you..." Misaki tried to resist but Usagi caught his wrist. **_

_**Usagi started to pull on Misaki's hoodie. "Quit it!" Misaki exclaimed.**_

_**Usagi came close to Misaki, smirking at him. "Any guy...You're the one who said it."**_

_**Misaki gasped as Usagi's hand came up to his chest. "Th-That's not what I meant...Hold on a second!" Usagi started to kiss the teen's neck. "Stop it, you pervert!"**_

_**Usagi's hand came up to touch Misaki's face and he trembled. "If you want to cry out for help, why don't you go ahead and call out? Mr. Dummy, who got a D."**_

_**Misaki growled, "What did you say?!"**_

_**Usagi's eyes narrowed and started to go down Misaki's pants again. Misaki gasped and one hand clutched onto the sheets while the other was held behind his back thanks to the author. **_

"WHOA!" Hiroki and Yo exclaimed.

"I might faint..." Dawn fanned herself.

"Shut up!" Misaki exclaimed, obviously blushing and deceiving the screen.

_**Misaki thought, 'No! I can't cry out! I'll be damned if I lose! To the hands of a pervert like him...He's a guy.'**_

_**Misaki sighed as Usagi continued to 'play' with him. He moaned loudly and Usagi gave a low chuckle. "You're cute."**_

_**Misaki resisted his groans but gripped onto the bed sheets tightly. He panted as the sly author backed away from him. Usagi stood up and licked his fingers. "That didn't take long."**_

"Nosebleed!" Dawn cried out.

Shinobu couldn't help but chuckle at Yo's and Hiroki's expression. It made Yo's cigarette fall out of his mouth and Hiroki couldn't stand to look at Usagi anymore.

"Now you can groan, Misaki." Usagi smirked.

"IDIOT!" Misaki yelled and hit him on the shoulder.

"Shush." Nowaki politely hushed and looked back at the TV screen. "This is interesting..."

"Don't get any ideas." Hiroki warned.

_**Misaki had an embarrassing look on his face. 'He is SO dead!'**_

"Nice face." Hiroki smirked at Misaki.

"Be quiet!" Misaki exclaimed, sinking down in his seat.

_**The next scene showed the two men in the living room. Usagi sat next to the oversized stuffed bear. "I'm drawn to the idea of a common middle class family. In attempt to recreate the normal things that normal kids do, I started to collect toys. What you see is the result. Incidentally, this is Suzuki." Usagi introduced Misaki to the bear. **_

_**"The way you think is already abnormal." Misaki sweat dropped.**_

_**Misaki suddenly pointed at Usagi. "I see now! It's because you are the typical rich boy! I know how it works. The father who doesn't pay any attention to his family. The mother who neglects her children in order to do her hobbies. Living with parents who are parents in name only, also grew up on bad terms with your brother, you grew up alone. Those around you never notice how you feel and you go astray for a while. But in truth, you're just lonely. To top it off, you have red sports car and a long-haired dog named Alexander." **_

_**Usagi said nothing as Misaki smirked at him. **_

_**"How did you know that?" Usagi asked.**_

_**"For real?!" **_

_**"Oh! Then I bet it's the same with your predilection, right? Your mother brought home a lover or something and you witnessed it. No, you were traumatized. After that, women were no good for you. And that's when the nice guy who was tutoring you messed around with you and made you realize this side to you."**_

_**Usagi sipped on his mug, "If people found out, it'd be all over the papers."**_

_**"For real?!" **_

"He got it all in less than 30 seconds..." Hiroki said.

"Well, that was quick and sweet." Yo commented, getting a new cigarette and lighting it.

_**Usagi's thought came into voice, "I have a feeling, no matter what..."**_

_**It went Misaki's thoughts, "...I doubt we are going to get along."**_

_**"But, for Takahiro's sake, I have to put up with him."  
"But, for my brother's sake, I have to put up with him."**_

_**"Well? What school are you trying to get into?" Usagi asked, picking up his smoke from the ashtray.**_

_**"Mitsuhashi University." Misaki answered.**_

_**Usagi chuckled, "Are you dreaming?"  
**_

_**"The hell?! You always piss me off! There's no way to know unless I try!" Misaki got up and pointed at him.**_

_**"But I do know." Usagi said. "I looked over your mock test before you came here. Aside your use of the wrong formulas and careless mistakes, the bigger issue is you don't understand the problems."**_

_**Misaki gasped.**_

_**"Lower your sights. You can find an economics department at any school."**_

_**Misaki stomped his foot, almost in a tantrum. "Mitsuhashi! It has to be Mitsuhashi University! It's for my brother, too! I am absolutely going to Mitsuhashi University! If I can't, then I'd rather not go to a university at all!"**_

_**Usagi looked at Misaki, "Why did you bring up Takahiro?"**_

_**Misaki suddenly had this sad face and sat down, looking down at the floor. "You know too, don't you? After our parents died in that car accident 10 years ago, he was there every step of the way to raise me."**_

_**It showed a flashback of Misaki's parent's funeral as Misaki continued, "Even though he'd been accepted to Mitsuhashi..."**_

_**18-year-old Takahiro spoke, holding onto his little 8-year-old brother. "I will raise Misaki! I want to do everything in my power for him to have a life!"**_

_**Misaki spoke, "Because of me, he gave up on Mitsuhashi and found a job. So...if it's in same department anyway, I want it to be at Mitsuhashi, the school where my brother wanted to go. I know my motive may be impure but..."**_

_**Usagi got up from his seat and ruffled Misaki's hair. "I understand your reason. If that's it, we're absolutely getting you in! With Usami on your side, it'll be impossible for you to fail! Alright?"**_

_**Misaki blushed slightly, "Y-Yeah!" He then narrated, "I'm not sure if I should trust a guy who did something like that, but either way, my journey to Mitsuhashi has begun!"**_

_**The intermission poster came up, blue and showing a teddy bear. **_

"Sooo? What do you think so far?" Dawn asked, holding a tissue up to her nose.

"Very interesting." Nowaki smiled.

"And gay..." Shinobu commented, folding his arms in.

"Aw, jealous?" Dawn teased.

"Poor kid...I hope you get in!" Yo smiled at Misaki.

"I still can't believe you did that..." Hiroki finally faced Usagi's eyes.

"I did. " Usagi blew out smoke from his mouth. "And he enjoyed it."

"I DID NOT, YOU LIAR!" Misaki exclaimed.

"It's back!" Dawn said, getting up to throw her bloody tissue away.

_**Misaki exclaimed, "How do you like that?!"**_

_**"A C! Good for you." Usagi commented. **_

_**"Well, it just goes to show that if I apply myself, this studying thing is a piece of cake!" Misaki laughed. **_

_**Usagi smiled gently, "Don't get too carried away." **_

_**"I'm not getting carried away. This is what I'm capable of."**_

_**Misaki thought, "The truth is, Usagi is a better teacher than the ones at school." It showed his chibi face, all annoyed. "And apparently, somehow along the way, I've started calling him Usagi, too. It annoys me."**_

_**Usagi smiled again, "I'm sure Takahiro would be happy to see this. I want to see the smile on his face when we get you accepted." He sat down next to Suzuki.**_

_**"Usagi, you love my brother that much?" Misaki asked.**_

_**"What's this, all of a sudden?"**_

_**"I'm just asking if you love him."**_

_**"Don't worry about it. It's a one-sided thing for me, as it were. That novel is my fantasy." **_

_**"B-But you know, my brother is going out with a woman."**_

_**"I know. Being able to stay close to the one you love, perhaps it's the special privilege of being a friend." **_

_**Misaki frowned, "If you really love him, you should just remove his girlfriend from the picture and become his number one."**_

_**Usagi laughed, "You're so young. He's person I care about the most, so I don't want him to hate me."**_

_**Misaki thoughts came into cloud again, "I've begun to realize lately that Usagi never does anything my brother might not like. He shows such great care...such great care..."**_

_**It showed Takahiro and Usagi together in the autumn breeze, both of them smiling. **_

_**"He treats my brother like he's a precious jewel but my brother only sees him as a close friend. Even so, he's been devoted with all of his heart."**_

_**Misaki whispered, "It's so stupid." He faced back to the desk, never realizing Usagi looked up at him. "That's too much pain to deal with..."**_

"Awww..." Nowaki frowned.

Hiroki seemed sad too, almost as if he gets Usagi's wisdom.

"The feels..." Dawn hugged herself.

_**The next scene showed Misaki gripping onto his test results happily. "Wh-Whoa! H-Holy cow! Look at this improvement in such a small time! I might be a genius! Truly, a sleeping lion. I might seriously have a shot at Mitsuhashi! I've got to let Usagi know!" He started to run towards the sun like one of those cheesy movies. "I can't wait to see him! I know he'll say I did well!" He suddenly stopped abruptly. "Hold on a second. What did I just say? 'I have to let Usagi know'? 'I can't wait to see him'?!" Misaki's face went all chibi once more, being disappointed in himself. "What the hell am I doing, happily running toward the sunset? I should be telling my brother first! No...it can't be true! I DON'T LIK E MEN!" Misaki yelled, causing other people to look at him weird. **_

_**"What are you doing?" Usagi asked.**_

_**"Wh-Why hello, my teacher!" Misaki said, panicking. "I trust I doth find thee in verily most good health!"**_

_**"We'll have to go back over your classical Japanese from scratch, too." Usagi sweat dropped. "Well, whatever. Perfect timing. Let's go back together. I bought cake." **_

_**"What?" **_

_**"Today is Takahiro's birthday, remember?"**_

_**"Oh!"**_

_**"The look on your face says you had forgotten."**_

_**"I...I wouldn't forget something like that. I...got this back." Misaki handed the test paper to Usagi.**_

_**Usagi read over the paper and ruffled Misaki's hair.**_

_**"What're you doing that for?!" Misaki exclaimed, slightly blushing. **_

_**"Very good!" Usagi praised. **_

_**Misaki blushed violently at the touch of Usagi's hands., "What am I getting all flustered for?" **_

"It's because you love me." Usagi put the bud out of his cigarette in the ashtray.

"Shut up!" Misaki blushed, looking down at the floor.

_**"Usagi is just praising me because what I did will make my brother happy..." Misaki's hand tightened on the flimsy, plastic bag. **_

_**Takahiro entered the dining room in the next scene, surprised by poppers. "I'm home-Whoa!" **_

_**"Happy birthday, Takahiro." Usagi greeted.**_

_**"Happy birthday!" Misaki clapped his hands.**_

_**"Wow, what a feast! Thank you." Takahiro said.**_

_**"Here is your present." Usagi handed Takahiro a small black box with a gold bow on it.**_

_**Takahiro opened it and gasped.**_

_**"Remember that watch we saw? You wanted it, right?" Usagi said.**_

_**"What? But it was so expensive..." Takahiro doubted the present for a second.**_

_**Usagi smiled, "It won't hurt you to receive something extravagant once a year."**_

_**"Wow, I really appreciate this, Usagi!" Takahiro thanked.**_

_**"Brother, make sure you lock the door." Misaki said. "Oh, sorry about that." He looked up to see a very beautiful woman at the doorway. **_

_**"Oh, that's right. I have something important to tell you." Takahiro said. "I'm glad you're here, too, Usagi." Takahiro appeared with Usagi clinging on him like always. "Hey, get off me!" Takahiro walked over to the woman. "This is Manami Kajiwara."**_

_**The woman nodded at both Usagi and Misaki. **_

_**Takahiro said, "We've decided to get married."**_

Gasps came from everyone except Misaki and Usagi.

"What?" Nowaki gasped.

"Oh, shit." Yo said.

_**Usagi's eyes widened and so did Misaki's. **_

_**"What?" Misaki asked. **_

_**"Ah, is that right? So you've finally done it, Takahiro! Hey, she's cute." Usagi smiled. **_

_**"Thank you." Takahiro said. "It makes me really happy that you approve. I wanted you to be the first to meet her, Usagi." **_

_**Usagi just smiled at the couple. **_

_**Misaki raised his hand and slammed it against the wall, his head down towards the floor. **_

_**"Misaki?" Takahiro asked, concerned for his brother.**_

_**Misaki whispered, "I'll go...We're out of alcohol so I'll go buy some!"**_

_**"They won't sell to a minor!" Takahiro objected. **_

_**"Usagi, come with me!" Misaki pulled on Usagi's hands, leading them both out of the house.**_

"That has to hurt." Yo said, frowning.

"It's in the past." Usagi said coolly.

Dawn inhaled deeply, "Oh, my poor heart..."

_**Out in the alleyway, Misaki started to cry near a light post. Usagi just stood there, watching Misaki sobbing. **_

_**"Sorry..." Misaki mumbled.**_

_**"Why are you sorry?" Usagi asked.**_

_**Misaki wiped his eyes but the tears wouldn't stop. "Because! That was awful! After you've loved him all this time...after all the care you've shown him. For him to say that he wanted you to be the first to meet her...it's so incredibly insensitive. For the first time in my life, I wanted to hit my brother!"**_

_**Usagi gave a low, small laugh. "The way you cry is appalling."**_

_**"I'm crying because of you, aren't I?! Once you cry, you can't stop!" Misaki faced Usagi but still crying. **_

_**"You're right." Usagi touched Misaki's head. He held onto Misaki's wrist and suddenly kissed the teen. The man leaned in more to kiss Misaki deeply...and Misaki let him. **_

_**Usagi broke the kiss and smirked, "You stopped."**_

_**Misaki blushed deeply, not believing what Usagi just did.**_

_**Usagi hugged Misaki, his head resting on the teen's shoulders. "I'm sorry. Just for a little while."**_

_**Misaki hugged onto the sliver man tightly. "U-Usagi...if you want to cry...go ahead and cry..."**_

_**"Moron. A brat has no business spouting precocious lines like that. I'll have you know, I haven't cried in front of strangers since the day I was born. You're the only one. I'll be damned if I let anyone but you see me in this wretched state."**_

_**Misaki sniffed and ran his fingers through Usagi's sleek, sliver hair. He thought, "Feeling his teardrops on my shoulder, I was filled with so many shapeless emotions. If only I could be with him always...If only I could be his special someone...With thoughts like that running through my mind, I found myself unable to release the arms I'd put around him..."**_

_**The screen faded to black.**_

"OH MY POOR HEART!" Dawn sniffed.

"Are you crying?!" Misaki exclaimed.

"No...my heart is crying. It's the symptom of a fangirl feeling." Dawn rubbed her eyes.

Nowaki smiled, "That was cute."

"That has to hurt though..." Yo said.

"It does..." Hiroki commented.

_**Misaki combed his hair to a spiky hair-do. "All right! Looking sharp!"**_

_**Usagi came and squashed Misaki's hair, making it back to normal. "You got in via the wait list. Quit giving yourself airs."**_

_**Misaki exclaimed, "Shut up! It doesn't change the fact that I got accepted by Mitsuhashi!"**_

_**Usagi raised his hands up, "Trust, you may have been wait-listed, but once you're enrolled, no one will know. Even though you were wait-listed, if you graduate properly, being wait-listed won't..."**_

_**"Quit talking about being wait-listed!" Misaki shouted. **_

_**Misaki walked over to the living room to fix his tie. "Sheesh!" He narrated the story, "On the day our apartment lease was up for renewal, my brother was suddenly transferred to Osaka. And, by some twist of fate, I ended up finding a free place to stay at Usagi's." He looked down at his loose tie. "Huh?"**_

_**"Hey, what kind of knot is that?" Usagi asked, touching Misaki's hands. "I'll do it for you, so learn."**_

_**"Yes, sir..."**_

_**Usagi pointed at Misaki's buttoned-up shirts. "Your buttons are misaligned. You're unbelievable. Take it off." Usagi started to unbutton Misaki's shirt.**_

_**Misaki struggled to be free. "I can do it! It was a honest mistake! Besides, if I don't hurry, the entrance ceremony will..."**_

_**"It's okay. In my red sports car, it'll only take 5 minutes to get to Mitsuhashi." He let Misaki sit on him while Usagi sat on the couch. **_

_**"Wait! Hold on! Are you dreaming again?!"**_

_**Usagi kissed Misaki's cheek. "You should be honored. To have won the love of the Usami. You surely cannot yet know what a tremendous thing that is."**_

_**"I don't wanna know!" Misaki yelled.**_

_**Misaki's narration was being voiced while Misaki was yelling in the background for the sly author to let go of him. "Sympathizing with that pure-hearted romantic was my downfall. Brother, it just may be that I've chosen a disastrous place to stay."**_

_**The ending credits came on, listing who helped make the episode. **_

"So...what do you think? You like it?" Dawn asked.

"Interesting." Shinobu nodded.

"So, the next episode will be the future, right? This was a refresher?" Misaki asked.

"That...and I wanted you all to be hit by the train of feelings." Dawn made a fist. "Anyway, we good?"

"Onto the future." Usagi smiled.

"Episode 2 is next!" Dawn announced.

**A/N: TADA! :3 Please let me know how I am doing :) Thank you again! ^-^**__


End file.
